Deep Roads
The Deep Roads are the network of underground roads that once belonged to the dwarven kingdom. Many people of Ferelden thought these roads lost to time, but a large number of these roads still exist. The dwarves closed the Deep Roads off when they fell to the darkspawn long ago. The entrances still exist, but are all sealed by octagonal steel doors decorated with geometric patterns that may form words or patterns. The entrance at the dwarven city of Orzammar is also sealed, though the gate is opened on occasion to allow members of the Legion of The Dead into the Deep Roads, where they spend their last days fighting the darkspawn. Background How much of the network is still open is unknown, as is how much of the Deep Roads the darkspawn have corrupted. It has been centuries since the darkspawn invaded the surface. Entering the Deep Roads brings great risks. There are many legends of travelers going missing in the hills near these entrances, most coming from Ferelden. Travel Travel within the Deep Roads is difficult. Many of the caverns leading down have been partially filled in with rock and earth, either on purpose to keep what is down there from getting to the surface, or through neglect and the passage of time. There is air available even in the deepest portions, as the dwarven craftsmen that built the roads created an intricate duct system to supply it. However, there is no natural light, and torches are needed to navigate the Deep Roads. The intersections have dwarven runes carved into the walls, which may indicate directions. Along the network of passages are abandoned way-stations and forts, as well as empty thaigs; caverns where dwarves had built settlements from the stone in tribute to their Paragons; dwarves that achieve legendary status among their people. In the more ancient parts of the Deep Roads, the walls and floor are covered with a bizarre substance of oil and filth that is spread by the darkspawn that inhabit it. They spread the blight to even the very rock around them. Map Places * Aeducan Thaig * Anvil of the Void * The Dead Trenches * Caridin’s Cross * Ortan Thaig * Cadash Thaig People of Note * Shale was there for an unknown period of time until she was found. * The Legion of the Dead are dwarven people that have chosen to come to the Deep Roads to fight the darkspawn in hopes of redemption. The Inhabitants * Corrupted Spiders: A warning sign is the distinct clicking sound and numerous webs. * Deep Stalker: Deep Stalkers are found throughout the Deep Roads. They feed on anything they can get their fangs on. They also have a tendency to ambush the party by having on Deep Stalker lead them into a trap - this can be avoided by killing the Deep Stalker before it can reach the ambush point. * Genlocks * Hurlocks * Shrieks: The only known warning sign for an encounter with the deadly shriek is a strange deep humming or moaning sound performed in an almost chanting fashion. See also Category:Locations Category:Travel Maps Category:Deep Roads